Historias de una vida
by Baluu
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a como hubiese sido la vida de los Potter, si las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera.


Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká.

Esta pequeña historia participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y es para Silvers Astoria Malfoy (cuanto tiempo mujeeer). Una de sus peticiones era sobre los Potters, felices y sin Voldemort. Aquí esta lo que salió, son 7 (¡número mágico!) drabbles de 155 palabras y una mini introducción. Espero que te guste.

* * *

— ¿Se fue entonces? ¿Está muerto?—pregunta Lily con el ceño fruncido. Se ha quitado la polera, dejando así su espalda de mármol al descubierto. La que en este momento cubre de besos James.

—Sip— el chico no ceja en su labor y ya ha llegado al cuello largo de su esposa.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién fue que te lo dijo? —vuelve a la carga Lily.

—Alastor — responde el otro, quien ahora intenta torpemente quitarle el sostén a la chica.

Lily murmura, no del todo conforme y James se rinde. Se sienta en la cama junto a ella.

—Es que… no sé, no me calza. Dices que Voldemort buscó al profesor y que se produjo un enfrentamiento.

—Al menos eso es lo que se yo—dice Potter, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Qué bueno —replica secamente Lily, acallando las dudas que explotan en su mente. James le besa la mejilla y ella suelta una risita, para luego quedarse pensativa.

— ¿En que estábamos nosotros? —dice ahora la chica con una sonrisa pícara, que es rápidamente correspondida.

—Pues…

Y como si hubiese esperado hasta el momento más propicio, el llanto de su primer hijo resuena en la habitación contigua.

I.

Estaban los tres en el salón. Lily trabajando en el reporte para el departamento de Pociones, James revisando los nuevos modelos de escobas que produciría la empresa el próximo año y Harry en su andadera, jugando con los móviles que colgaban su cabeza y riendo de tanto en tanto. La radio tocaba música suave.

Todo parecía estar en orden. En esa pasiva tranquilidad que brinda la rutina. Las cosas seguían en su curso normal y lo mágico esperaba para hacer su aparición, agazapado en un rincón. Buscando el momento. Mientras, los adultos continuaban. Y un pequeño de un año, a punto de algo grande.

—Mamá.

Dos cabezas, una castaña y una pelirroja, se vuelven al unísono.

—Harry, tu primera palabra. Lo has escuchado cariño. ¡Ha dicho mamá! ¡Ha dicho mamá!

Unas lágrimas corren por el rostro de Lily Evans. Ella y James se besan en la boca, rebosantes. ¡Son padres de un niño que habla!

II.

Luego de hablar, vino el paso lógico: caminar. James quería enseñarle a montar escoba primero, pero Lily no quiso oír nada acerca de aquello. Sonaba demasiado peligroso. Así, el pequeño siguió la senda normal. Gateó, estuvo sobre sus dos pies aferrado fuertemente a la mano de su madre y luego sin ayuda de nadie. En esta última etapa, sucedió aquel día fatídico, sábado apacible, cuando Harry y Lily salieron de la casa, decididos a conseguir un helado en la fantástica tienda de la esquina. Caminaban juntos, madre e hijo, a paso lento. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba aquel enorme bache en medio del asfalto. Y el llanto surgió, ininterrumpido y lúgubre.

Lily corrió hacia él y le rodeo el cuerpecito con sus brazos. Le besó la frente y le acarició el costado de la cara.

— ¿Pasó? —Harry levantó la cabeza y por un momento, se reflejaron el uno en el otro. El niño sonrió ampliamente.

—Chi.

III.

—Oye— Harry, de seis años, esta aburrido. Y hace calor. Y son las tres de la tarde de un domingo larguísimo. Y todos los adultos en casa —su padre, su madre, el abuelo y el tío Sirius—duermen la siesta. Pero él está a punto de cambiar esa situación, armado de una rama pequeña que encontró en el jardín. Picoteándole la mejilla a su padre.

—Papaaa—canturrea en voz baja mientras sigue su faena. James Potter gruñe y se vuelve hacia un lado.

—Estoy aburrido, papá. El otro día dijiste que me dejarías montar en escoba, podríamos hacerlo ahora. Por favor, por favor. Yaa — el aludido abre los ojos por unos segundos y el pequeño de los Potter se ilumina. Sin embargo, vuelve a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Harry se sienta en el sillón, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Lo único que no percibe es la enorme sonrisa que se forma en los labios de su padre.

IV.

Está en su cuarto, colgando el poster de los Chuddley Cannons que su padre le ha traído del trabajo, cuando la voz de su madre le llama a la sala de estar. Verifica la hora —que orgullosamente ha aprendido a leer unas semanas atrás— y se da cuenta que aún no es la cena. Luego, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, repasa mentalmente las travesuras de los últimos meses. No, no son demasiadas y ya le han retado por todas ellas. Solo entonces se baja de la cama, preguntándose si será momento de ensayar su cara arrepentida.

En la sala están sentados Lily y James, con rostros graves. De repente, Harry lo comprende. Ha muerto el abuelo. Sin embargo, poco después tendría la oportunidad de descubrir que no siempre en la vida se puede tener la razón en todo.

—Harry, querido. Siéntate —Pero su padre, impaciente nato, no puede esperar.

— ¡Vas a tener un hermanito hijoooooo!

V.

El ahora mayor de los Potter siempre habia creído que tener una hermana seria entretenido. Pero en este momento, que tiene a su haber diez años, once meses y aproximadamente treinta días —son las 11:30 y no se puede dormir— y nadie se ha acordado de su cumpleaños, la cosa ya no resulta tan divertida.

Sus padres están de mal humor constantemente, se pelean. En la casa se respira un aire de tensión que a Harry no le gusta para nada. ¿Para qué rayos querían otro niño —niña en este caso— si lo tenían a él? Lo único que habia hecho hasta ahora era causar problemas. Pero ya no habia nada que hacer, no la podían devolver al hospital. En esto se queda pensando, mientras se desliza lentamente en la inconciencia. Un ruido en la planta baja le despierta y pronto todo lo relacionado a la pequeña Audrey Potter se desvanece, tan rápido como vino.

VI.

De pronto, Harry se encuentra deseando volver a casa. Ha sido un año movido, lo reconoce, Hogwarts le resulta alucinante. Aunque el estar allí incluya tener clases. Y tener que esforzarse por estar despierto en Historia de la Magia, aunque sí, Pociones le gusta y no requiere tanta energía.

Algo mucho más agradable que las clases son los amigos. El sombrero le ha puesto en Gryffindor y ahora que se termina el año, no se puede imaginar en otra casa. Allí se encontró con Ron, con Hermione, con quienes se ha reído como nunca. No puede negar que lo ha pasado bien. Pero cuando, el tren se detiene y divisa a su mama, su papa y la bebe, apiñados en un rincón, con la mano sobre la frente, el corazón se le infla en proporciones incontrolables.

E incluso siente ganas de tomar a Audrey él mismo y plantarle un gran beso en la mejilla regordeta.

VII.

Séptimo y todo está resultando como a pedir de boca. Será jugador de Quidditch, como siempre lo ha soñado. Incluso tiene una oferta que no se puede mejorar de lo buena. Realizará todas sus aspiraciones y más en encima le pegaran por ello. Es feliz, mientras pasa el verano previo a aquello. El ultimo antes de partir a España a jugar por las Abejas de Barcelona, y el último con su familia.

Sus padres también están contentos por él, aunque Harry nota las miraditas de tristeza que le echa Lily cuando cree que él no está poniendo atención. Sabe que ella no le reprocha que parta, solo que no puede evitar la tristeza que implican las despidas. Él también la conoce, es la misma que le embargaba cada año antes de partir al colegio. Por eso es que la abraza por detrás, mientras ella prepara la cena y ambos lloran en silencio.

—Te quiero mamá.

* * *

Nota de autora: Sé que esto está centrado en Harry y me siento un poco culpable de no haber cumplido la petición bien. Igual creo que algo se vio de la dinámica que tenían como familia. Por si las moscas, estoy preparando un Blaise/Pansy que creo que te gustará, estará basado en la canción One (de U2)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
